The Switch, A Rugrats New Years Story
by celrock
Summary: When Stu and Peter create a machine that's suppose to help a person get smarter, they end up causing Tommy and Chuckie to switch bodies, just in time for New Years, causing everybody's world to turn upside down. Can this dynamic diaper duo switch back at the turn of the new year? Or are they stuck as one another forever. Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.
1. A Glitch and a Switch

Author's Note: I didn't think I could come up with a new years story, that is, until now. Hope you enjoy reading about Zack's first new years with the Rugrats, and, the most confusing new years eve ever!

The Switch, a Rugrats New Years Story

Summary: When Stu and Peter create a machine that's suppose to help a person get smarter, they end up causing Tommy and Chuckie to switch bodies, just in time for New Years, causing everybody's world to turn upside down. Can this dynamic diaper duo switch back at the turn of the new year? Or are they stuck as one another forever. Idea was given to me by Boris Yelstin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Chapter 1, A Glitch and a Switch

Location: Tommy and Dil's home in Yucaipa, California, December 30, 2013

Peter and Stu had just finished making a really cool invention together. It consisted of two medal helmets and a remote control.

"Wow Peter, this invention of yours looks terrific!" Said Stu, admiring the work that Peter had done to finish it up.

"Thank you Stu. I call it, the mind advancing machine. When two people wear the double helmets, and press the green button on this remote, they'll gain all of the knowledge in the world, or, at least what's available in the computerized chip that's supplied in the helmet, making them the two smartest people on earth! I also believe that when used on infants and toddlers, they'll grow up much faster, being able to talk to most adults before they turn three." Explained Peter.

"Wow! You really think so? Maybe we should try it out on the kids and see how it works." Suggested Stu.

"Great idea!" Said Peter, as he headed up the basement stairs carrying his invention, Stu following close behind.

When they got up to the top of the stairs, they found Tommy and Chuckie playing in the entry hallway with their favorite star ball.

"Hey Peter, what you got there?" Tommy asked, eyeing the device in Peter's hand.

"A new invention for you and Chuckie to check out." Said Peter.

"What does it do?" Tommy asked.

"Well, this invention is suppose to make you really smart." Said Peter.

"I thought we were smart already." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Angelica walked by.

"If you babies were so smart, then you wouldn't be so dumb." Scoffed Angelica, as she passed by, overhearing their conversation.

"Now Angelica, I never said they were dumb, even if you think they're dumb babies, I just thought this invention might help them gain a bit more knowledge, and do better in preschool when they start next year." Said Peter.

"I don't know Peter, uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Said Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, maybe this will be fun!" Said Tommy excitedly, eager to try Peter's invention out.

"Come on Chuckie, at least give it a chance? You never know, being smarter than you already are might be fun!" Said Peter.

Chuckie let out a huge sigh before responding.

"Oh all right, I'll try it, but only cuz you and Tommy are my bestest friends." Said Chuckie.

"That a boy Chuckie, now, you and Tommy hold still, while I place these helmets on your head." Said Peter, as he placed one of the medal helmets on top of Tommy's head, and the other one on top of Chuckie's.

"Now, when I hit this button on the remote control, you two will become the smartest babies in the whole wide world!" Said Peter, as he picked up the remote control, and hit the green button.

As soon as he hit the green button, streaks of purple light appeared out of the helmet, and a flash of lightning went through the air. A minute later, everything went completely silent, and the remote short circuited, causing everyone to stop dead in what they were doing.

"So, Tommy, Chuckie, feel any different?" Peter asked, after a minute of silence passed.

Tommy and Chuckie stared at one another, in disbelief at what they saw.

"Uh, Chuckie? Why am I wearing glasses? And where did my diapie go?" Tommy asked.

"Uh Tommy? Why am I wearing a diaper, and where are my shoes?" Asked Chuckie, as he looked up, to see himself.

"AAAHHH! Uh, Tommy! Uh, I believe we switched bodies!" Shouted Chuckie in a panic.

"I think you're right Chuckie, I'm in your body." Said Tommy.

"AAAHHH!" Tommy and Chuckie screamed at the same time.

"Oh no! It looks like instead of making you two smarter, it caused your brains to switch places." Said Peter.

"Switch us back Peter switch us back." Cried Chuckie.

"Ok Chuckie, relax, I'll switch you back. Just let me get the remote, and before you know it, everything will be back to normal." Said Peter, as he picked up the remote and hit the green button.

But upon hitting the green button, nothing happened.

"Uh, nothing's happening Peter." Said Tommy.

"It looks like there's something wrong. I'm gonna have to tinker with it a bit, but no worries, I should have it fixed in no time." Said Peter.

Just then, Didi called Peter's name from the kitchen. Peter took his broken invention away from the babies and left to go and see what she wanted.

"Oh Peter, thank goodness you're here. We were wondering if you could watch the kids this year for new years so Stu and I could go to that bed and breakfast up in Nappa Valley for a couple of days?" Asked Didi.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have an important meeting with the Sultan of Brunei, and I'm not sure if I'll be finished until sometime tomorrow evening." Said Peter.

"You're not meeting with the same person I accidentally insulted last year on the way to a Passover seder when Angelica was making trouble in the car on the way to Boris and Minca's house, are you?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh yes, I am." Replied Peter.

"Well, I guess we can throw a new years eve party here then." Said Didi with a sigh, disappointed that her plans to go to the bed and breakfast with Stu weren't going to work out.

"Great! I can try out my new noise makers." Said Stu with a smile.

"Well, I'd better be going, if I don't make it to the party, Happy New Year everyone." Said Peter, picking up his glitched invention, and leaving the Pickles home.

Of course, the rugrats had no idea that while Peter had taken the machines away from the babies upon going to see what Didi wanted in the kitchen, they thought they left it behind with Stu to be worked on.

"Tommy, I don't wanna be stuck in your body forever, how are we gonna switch back?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, maybe we can fix the machine. Come on." Said Tommy.

But before anybody could dare to move, Chaz showed up to pick up Chuckie.

"Chuckie, it's time to go." Called Chaz from the front door.

Forgetting Chuckie was in Tommy's body, he ran over to his daddy, Didi following behind and noticing what was going on.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but you're not sleeping over at Chuckie's tonight." Said Didi, picking up Tommy, unknown to her that she was picking up Chuckie on the inside.

He started to cry, just as Chaz approached Chuckie's body, who was really Tommy on the inside, and scooped him up, at which time, he too started to cry as Chaz carried him out the front door.

Little did the Pickles and Finsters know what they were getting into, but they would soon find out just how confusing life could get in an instant, thanks to a glitch invention, that caused even more trouble than any of Stu's alone could ask for.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, just how crazy is everybody's lives going to get on the last day of the 2013 year? You'll have to wait and find out in chapter 2.


	2. The Most Confusing Day Ever!

Author's Note: Sorry for not getting back to this story sooner, I took a break, and when returning from my break, my neighbors were making some noises that freaked me out, so stopped dead in my tracks for a while, till things quieted down, only to fall asleep, but now that I'm back, let's get on with the next chapter! And, I think how I'm going to play it out while Tommy and Chuckie are switched, is I'll go by who's body is talking or doing something, rather than which character is doing something, since Tommy is in Chuckie's body, and Chuckie is in Tommy's body. This way my readers can be just as confused as the other characters in the story.

Chapter 2, The Most Confusing Day Ever!

Once Chaz got Chuckie into the car, he calmed down, as they headed for home. When they got there, they saw Kimi already seated at the table in her booster seat, and Kira, setting the table for dinner. Chuckie, now calmed down, decided to look at this as a new adventure. After all, maybe having Kimi as a little sister would be fun. The Finsters sat down for dinner, which was more or less, uneventful. At the Pickles home, Charlotte and Angelica left shortly after Chaz and Chuckie did, and the Pickles sat down to dinner. Their dinner was more or less uneventful, until Dil threw a handful of vegetables at Tommy.

"Hey! That's my face." Said Tommy.

Dil laughed.

Then, Tommy picked up a meatball on his plate, which was kind of big, so when he tried to eat it, the sauce went into his nose, and he sneezed, sending the meatball on to the floor, where Spike and Spikfi dodged for the piece of meat, and started eating it. Dil continued to laugh and throw food at his brother, unknown to him that his brother was really Chuckie on the inside, till Tommy started to cry, no longer interested in what of dinner was left on his plate. Didi came over and got him out of his booster seat, comforting him.

"There there Tommy, it's ok." Said Didi, hugging Tommy, and stroking his back, trying to help him calm down.

When things really started to get confusing was at bathtime. After dinner in both homes, the kids went upstairs for a bath. At the Finsters home, Chaz and Kira got Chuckie and Kimi ready for their bath. They were so surprised at how cooperative Chuckie was being about taking a bath, as he usually didn't like it. Once in the bathtub, Chuckie said something to Kimi that totally took her by surprise.

"Come on Kimi, let's pretend we're sailing the high seas and we're pirates." Said Chuckie.

Kimi gave him a confused look.

"But I thought you didn't like playing pirates Chuckie." Said Kimi.

"I'm not Chuckie, I'm Tommy, and Tommy is Chuckie. Peter caused us to switch places." Explained Chuckie.

"Huh?" Said Kimi, confused.

"It's true Kimi, now come on, let's play pirates. A pirates life is a life for me, yo ho ho and a bottle of yum!" Said Chuckie, as he splashed water on to Kimi's face, making her giggle.

A little while later, Chaz showed up to finish washing the two toddlers off, wearing his famous bathtime puppets.

"Look Chuckie and Kimi, it's our old friends, Mr. Soap, and Mr. Water." Said Chaz, as he made the puppets talk, and got them cleaned up.

Chuckie and Kimi were amused by the entertaining show that Chaz put on to wash them up, which usually bothers Chuckie, taking Chaz and Kira by surprise, as Kira was watching everything from the doorway. Nonetheless, they got the two kids cleaned up in their bath, brushed their teeth, put them into their jammies, and into bed, where they more or less, fell asleep immediately, and the Finsters, had a peaceful night sleep.

At the Pickles house however, was a different matter. They were use to Dil not liking his bath, but tonight, they had to deal with both, Dil and Tommy, being uninterested in taking a bath. They were standing in the bathroom, watching Didi fill the bathtub with bubble bath, Tommy, getting more scared by the minute. No sooner than Didi had filled the tub and had it ready for their bath, when Tommy and Dil collapsed on to the floor, and started crying.

"Now now kids, there's nothing to worry about, it's just soap and water." Said Didi, picking up her two boys, trying to comfort them, but it was no use. They continued to cry.

Stu even came in at this point, wearing a clown puppet on his hand, putting on a show for his boys, trying to cheer them up, but Tommy proceeded to bury his face into Didi's stomach, continuing to cry even louder.

"Maybe we should skip bathtime tonight." Suggested Stu.

"Maybe you're right." Didi said with a sigh, as she began to empty the tub, and got the boys into their pajamas, after struggling for several minutes, to get Tommy into a clean diaper.

Finally, the kids were ready for bed, and Dil was tucked into his crib, while Tommy was tucked into his bed.

"Goodnight boys, sweet dreams." Said Didi, as she blew them a kiss, turned out the lights, and closed the door.

Tommy looked over at Dil in his crib.

"That was the worstest bath I ever had." Grumbled Tommy.

"I've never liked baths, but I always thought you liked them." Said Dil.

"I've never liked them." Replied Tommy.

Dil peered at Tommy, giving him a confused look.

"And the worstest part of all, I'm two-years-old all over again, which means I'll have to get potty trained all over again." Griped Tommy, as he rolled over in bed, trying to go to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Dil asked.

"I'm not Tommy, I'm Chuckie, and Chuckie is Tommy. Peter caused us to switch places." Said Tommy.

"Wow really? No wonder you're ascared." Said Dil.

"Yeah, I don't like this Dil, I don't like it at all." Said Tommy, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Well maybe you'll switch back by morning." Said Dil.

"Maybe, but until then, I'm doomed. Well, goodnight Dil." Said Tommy from beneath the covers.

"Night night Chuckie, I mean Tommy, I mean, oh, whoever you are." Said Dil, as he rolled over and went to sleep, confused at what he just witnessed.

Later on that night, Tommy awoke from a bad dream and started crying, waking everybody up in the Pickles household. Didi came rushing in, to comfort him. It took several minutes, but he finally calmed down and went back to sleep. Dil on the other hand, had a harder time getting back to sleep. He was usually the one to wake everybody up, but thanks to this body switch, it was his older brother that caused all of the trouble on this particular night.

If overnight, things were confusing for the two families, they only continued to be even more confusing the next morning.

Location: Yucaipa, California, Pickles and Finsters homes, December 31, 2013

The next morning, Tommy, forgetting he was wearing a diaper, awoke, having to go to the bathroom. So he ran into the bathroom, ripped off the diaper, and climbed on to the toilet. Didi walked in, surprised at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh! Stu! You're not gonna believe this! Tommy is ready for potty training!" Said Didi, shocked and excited.

"Really?" Stu said in surprise, peering into the bathroom around Didi's shoulder, to see Tommy up on the toilet.

Just then, Didi pushed past Stu and went to grab one of her Lipchitz books, flipping through the pages.

"Tommy is only twenty-eight-months-old, and according to this Lipchitz book, The Two-Year-Old Years, he shouldn't be ready for potty training for another two months! I guess we have a smart little boy on our hands. Too bad we have that party to get ready for tonight, I'd run out and pick up some training pants today and get him started." Said Didi.

"Relax Didi, I'll take care of it." Said Stu, as he got Dil out of his crib, Didi changed his diaper, and the four of them, headed downstairs for breakfast.

But while the Pickles were excited to see Tommy so ready to use the potty, the Finsters, were not so lucky. When they went to wake up Chuckie and Kimi, they found Chuckie's bed was all wet.

"Chuckie! What happened son?" Chaz asked, concerned.

"Hmmm, I believe Chuckie may have had an accident." Said Kira, as she got Chuckie changed into some clean clothes, and Chaz changed the sheets.

"Time for breakfast kids." Said Kira, as Kimi and Chuckie headed downstairs.

At the table, Kira poured bowls of Dummi Bear Sugar Lumps for Kimi and Chuckie. Kimi started eating her cerial, but Chuckie, stared at his bowl in disgust.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"I'm Tommy, remember? And I don't like this cerial. I haven't liked it ever since the firstest time I slept over. And, I forgotted Chuckie's potty trained." Said Chuckie.

"Oh." Replied Kimi, still somewhat confused that her brother wasn't really her brother, as she went on to eat the rest of her cerial.

Back at the Pickles home, everyone had finished breakfast, and Tommy and Dil were in front of the TV. Tommy picked up the clicker and did something that left Dil in shock. He switched the channel to Space Deck Babies.

"I thought you didn't like this show." Said Dil.

"Are you kidding? Space Deck Babies is my favoritest! It's Tommy who doesn't like this show." Replied Tommy.

Dil gave him an other confused look, then remembered that Tommy wasn't really Tommy, he was really Chuckie on the inside.

An hour later, Betty came over with Phil and Lil, to help Didi get things ready for this last minute New Years Eve party they were throwing, since their plans to go away for New Years while Peter watched the kids, got spoiled. Betty and Didi got the kids into the playpen, while they went off to prepare things for the party.

"Hey Tommy, how you doing?" Phil asked.

"Got any adventures planned?" Lil asked.

"No, I don't gots any adventures planned, cuz they're too scary. Let's just sit here, not touching anything till our mommies and daddies come back." Said Tommy.

"Phil and Lil exchanged looks, then looked at Tommy, confused.

"Uh, Phil, Lil, Tommy isn't Tommy, he's really Chuckie." Explained Dil.

"I don't know Dil, it looks like Tommy to me." Said Phil.

"I am Chuckie you guys, Peter switched me and Tommy, and Tommy is in my body." Said Tommy.

Phil and Lil were not buying it.

"Come on Phillip, let's go play in the mud." Said Lil.

"Yeah! Come on you guys." Said Phil.

"No, I don't wanna play in some icky old mud, you guys go ahead, I'm staying right here." Said Tommy, scrunching his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms, uninterested in getting all messy and dirty, or into any trouble.

Dil found a spare screwdriver in the corner of the playpen, and let Phil and Lil out, who proceeded to go into the backyard and play in the mud.

Meanwhile, the Finsters took the dogs and their kids to the park, where Kimi was in for even more surprises. Kira got the toddlers settled into a sandbox.

"Now don't wander off too far, we only have a short time to play here before we head to Stu and Didi's New Years Eve party." Said Kira, as she walked away to a bench to join Chaz, and watch their kids play, while they got caught up with what had been posted on the Lipchitz website via their laptops.

"Come on Kimi, let's play adventure." Said Chuckie, as he hopped out of the sandbox, and climbed on to Fifi's back.

"Well, ok." Said Kimi, as she grabbed on to Fifi's tail, and the three of them, ran off through the park, till they came to the opening of a dark tunnel.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Chuckie? You're so ascared of the dark." Said Kimi.

"Uh Kimi, I'm not Chuckie, I'm Tommy, and I'm ascared of nothing! Now come on!" Said Chuckie, as he led Fifi and Kimi into the dark tunnel, and the three of them, went off exploring.

Just then, Chaz and Kira looked up from their laptops, to find that Fifi, Kimi and Chuckie had escaped.

"Oh no! Where are the kids?" Chaz asked in panic.

"I don't know dear, but we'd better grab Pepper and go look for them." Said Kira, grabbing up Pepper, putting her into her leash, and the three of them, going through the park to look for their kids.

After Kimi and Chuckie finished exploring the tunnel, they came out the other side, and were trying to decide what to play next.

"Wow Chuckie, that was really brave! What do you wanna do next?" Kimi asked.

"I know, let's play Acrabat." Said Chuckie.

"No, let's go to the moon!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Maybe going to the moon sounds like fun but I'd rather play Acrabat." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, but going to the moon is even funnerer." Said Kimi.

The two adventurous toddlers continued to argue over what to play next, while their parents continued to search the park for their kids.

As Kimi and Chuckie continued to argue over what to play next, Chuckie had another accident in his pants, and started to cry.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"I had another accident." Whailed Chuckie.

Chaz and Kira recognized the whail, and found their kids, where they scooped them up, and took them home and changed Chuckie into some dry pants.

Meanwhile, back at the Pickles home, Celeste and Zack showed up, along with Laura, Dana and Jesse.

"It's so great you guys could make it to our New Years Eve party." Said Didi, walking the Wehrenbergs and Barrows into the living room, where she and Betty had tables of food set up for the party. Meanwhile, Phil and Lil, all covered in mud, came back inside, tracking it into Didi's kitchen, so Betty was in the other room, cleaning her kids and the kitchen up, before putting them back into the playpen.

She got them cleaned up and put back into the playpen along with Tommy and Dil, who had been there the entire time, playing rolly ball and with Goober, which also took Dil by surprise, since Tommy didn't usually like to play with Goober, when Celeste and Laura approached the playpen with their kids. They got Zack and Jesse settled, before going off to help set things up for the party.

"Hey guys." Said Zack.

"Hi Zack." Said Dil.

"How you guys doing?" Zack asked.

"We're fine, but I don't know about Tommy. He's gone, Eh-Wall, whatever that means." Replied Phil.

"Hey guys, check out my newest toy! It's a clown doll!" Said Jesse excitedly, jumping up and down and holding up the clown doll he got for Christmas.

Tommy saw the clown, and ran to the corner of the playpen, screaming, and hiding under a blanket.

"Uh, see what I mean?" Lil asked.

"That's cuz Tommy's not Tommy. He's Chubby." Said Dil.

"Huh?" Zack asked in confusion.

"I am Chuckie you guys." Snapped Tommy from beneath the blanket.

The twins, Zack, Jesse and Dil just all stared at one another, exchanging confused looks.

Just then, Tommy felt he had to go potty, and burst out from beneath the blanket in a panic.

"Guys, I've gots to go potty." Said Tommy in a panic.

"Nah, you still wear diapies, you don't need to use the potty." Said Phil.

"Yeah, you can go right here." Added Lil.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Said Tommy.

Meanwhile, the Finsters had Chuckie cleaned up and into some dry clothes, and were ready to head to Stu and Didi's New Years Eve party, so got everybody into the car, and started heading there.

"I'm getting worried about Chuckie Kira, I'm worried he's regressing." Said Chaz, as he started up the car and pulled it out of the driveway.

"I know what you mean Chaz." Kira replied.

"I'm hoping Didi will have some ideas, she's always so resourceful when it comes to this type of stuff." Said Chaz, as they continued down the street to Tommy and Dil's house.

Before the Finsters got to the Pickles, Angelica and her family arrived ahead of them. Drew, Charlotte, and Angelica headed into Stu and Didi's house, where Angelica ran immediately over to the playpen, in hopes she could get the babies to get her some cookies.

She approached the playpen and found Tommy looking out, along side Zack and Jesse.

"Hello babies." Said Angelica.

"Oh, hi Angelica." Said Tommy with a sigh, not all that pleased to see her.

"What do you want anyway?" Zack asked.

"I want you dumb babies to go get me some cookies." Demanded Angelica.

"No Angelica, I'm not getting you your cookies this time." Said Tommy.

"Don't listen to him, he thinks he's Chuckie." Said Jesse.

"I am Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Oh, we'll just see about that. So Mellon Head, you're not gonna get me my cookies eh? And why not?" Asked Angelica, pulling on the front of Tommy's shirt, Tommy, struggling to get away.

"Cuz, it's way up high, and… I don't wanna go!" Cried Tommy.

"Well Pickles, you have to go." Snapped Angelica.

"Ok Angelica." Tommy said with a sigh, as he reluctantly pulled the screwdriver out of his pocket, and prepared to open the playpen, as soon as they heard the doorbell buzzer ring.

Didi went to answer the door to find the Finsters on the doorstep.

"Chaz, Kira, so glad you made it!" Said Didi, as she led the Finsters into the living room.

"I'm glad we made it too. We weren't sure if we were going to, after having to find our kids in the park, and change Chuckie's pants." Said Chaz.

"Chuckie hasn't been acting like himself." Added Kira.

"He's been regressing Didi. He wet his bed last night, and I'm getting worried." Said Chaz, as they put their kids down in the playpen.

"Oh I wouldn't worry Chaz, I'm sure we can find the answer in Lipchitz, but Tommy's behavior is a mystery too. He had no interest in taking his bath last night, or eating the crust on his sandwich today, and he woke us up, in the middle of the night." Said Stu, who walked in and overheard the conversation.

"But this morning, Tommy took us by surprise, he used the grown up potty all by himself." Said Didi.

"That is quite the surprise." Said Kira.

"There's not a full moon anytime soon is there?" Betty asked, as she arranged a plate of cookies on to the coffee table.

"I don't know dear." Said Howard.

"I'd better consult Lipchitz immediately, this behavior is quite, confusing!" Said Didi.

At that moment, the grown ups left the kitchen, leaving the kids all by themselves.

"Ok you dumb babies, you go get me my cookies." Demanded Angelica.

"No Angelica, you can't make me get you your cookies." Said Tommy.

"Hey! He doesn't have to go get them for you if he doesn't want to." Said Chuckie.

"Oh really carrot top, and what makes you say that?" Angelica asked.

"Well, cuz, he's ascared, right Chuckie?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah Tommy, I am." Replied Tommy.

"So, you two really did switch places, didn't you." Asked Angelica.

"Uh, yeah Angelica, we did." Chuckie replied.

"Yeah, Peter switchdid us around." Added Tommy.

"Well then, don't you dumb babies know what day it is?" Angelica asked.

All of the toddlers nodded their heads.

"Today is New Years Eve, the day before New Years." Replied Angelica.

"What's New Years Eve?" Lil asked.

"You babies are so dumb, I can't believe you lived to be one, or olderer in some of your cases. New Years Eve is the one night where bedtime doesn't exist, and everybody stays up late, and eats all of the cookies and candies in the world, and counts backwards, to watch a giant shiny ball drop on the TV." Explained Angelica.

"Why don't we just throw this ball?" Tommy asked, picking up the star ball and bouncing it on the ground.

"That dumb old ball won't do, this is a special ball, that only grown ups can throw, and they do it on TV so everybody can see it." Said Angelica.

"Why do they do that?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, do I have to tell you everything? It's to celebrate the birthday of the calendar." Replied Angelica.

"What's a calendar?" Jesse asked.

"I know, it's that thing with numbers on the refridgerator that mommies and daddies are always scribbling on." Replied Zack.

"Exactly, and if you babies don't get switched back to yourselves by the time that ball drops on the TV, don't you know you two will be switched in one another's bodies forever?" Angelica asked.

The toddlers gasp.

"But Angelica that can't be true." Tommy cried.

"Believe it Pickles, if you don't wish to be a scaredy cat forever, then you and Finster better find that machine Peter used to switch your bodies around, or else, you'll be stuck like that forever, and you'd better hurry, cuz there's not much time left." Said Angelica, as she skipped away from the playpen, and spotted the cookies over on the coffee table.

When Angelica approached the plate with the cookies on it, and put the first one into her mouth, her daddy walked into the room.

"Angelica!" Snapped Drew.

Angelica spit out the cookie.

"Now you know these cookies are for after dinner." Snapped Drew.

"But Daddy!" Cried Angelica.

"Sorry Angelica, but there will be no dessert for you tonight." Said Drew, as he took the spit out cookie from Angelica's hand, and led her into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, back in the playpen.

"Tommy, how are we gonna get switched back?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we're just gonna have to find that machine that Peter used to switch us, and switch us back." Said Chuckie.

"But we don't even know where it is." Said Tommy.

"Sure we do! It's in the way downstairs place, where my daddy keeps all of his inventions, and where we went that one time to get my plane back." Said Chuckie.

"Oh please, don't remind me. I got stuck in a matress and was wearing doll clothes by the end of that adventure." Said Tommy.

"I know, but maybe something different will happen this time." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, don't you two want your bodies back to normen?" Zack asked.

"Yeah… But…" Said Tommy hesitantly.

"Then let's go!" Said Chuckie confidentlly, as he opened the playpen after snatching the screwdriver out of Tommy's hand.

All of the toddlers started heading for the basement door, when they were stopped by Betty, Celeste, and Laura.

"Come on kids, time for dinner." Said Betty, as she scooped up Phil and Lil, while Laura and Celeste scooped up the rest of the toddlers and carried them into the kitchen.

Angelica, who was reluctantly sitting at the kitchen table, with food in front of her that was uninteresting to her, saw the toddlers had been brought into the kitchen.

"What are you dumb babies doing here?" Angelica asked.

"We were on our way to find that machine to switch us back." Said Tommy.

"But as usual, the grown ups stopped us." Added Chuckie.

"Awe, that's too bad." Said Angelica with a grin on her face, as she took another bite of the chicken and rice dish that was on her plate.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Replied Chuckie.

"_Go ahead and try babies, you're not gonna get far, not if I can help it._" Angelica thought to herself.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, what is Tommy, I mean Chuckie's idea? Will the toddlers get to the basement to look for Peter's machine? Will they find it? Will Tommy and Chuckie get switched back in time for the ball dropping at midnight? Will Angelica spoil their plan, causing them to not make it in time? Is Angelica right? If they don't make it in time to switch back, will Tommy and Chuckie remained switched forever? We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Switching Back to Normen

Author's Note: An update for you guys. Received my replacement copy of Rugrats, Season 3 yesterday, only to continue to have the same defect, so am sending it back to Amazon this time to get a refund. Went and updated my review on the product, and currently, it's unavailable, so, keeping fingers crossed, it's rereleased at a later time minus the defects, at which time, I'll purchase it for my collection. Until I have Rugrats, Season 3 on DVD, and a perfect copy I might add with all 26 episodes, my yet to be released story, Alternate Ending to Angelica's Birthday, will not be released. This will be updated on my profile come 3/3/15, should it still be on hold at that point. For now though, let's have chapter 3, and the final chapter of my New Years special of Rugrats!

Chapter 3, Switching Back to Normen

At dinner that night, the toddlers all enjoyed a variety of delicious foods, from meatballs in barbeque sauce, to Reptar cerial, and other delicious items. It was Angelica who felt forced to eat the chicken and rice dish that was laid down in front of her, which she finally finished, even though thanks to her greedy behavior from earlier, she wasn't going to get any dessert, while all of the toddlers each got to enjoy a cookie covered in chocolate icing and sprinkles, that Jesse's mom made for the party.

"Wow Jesse, your mommy makes the bestest cookies!" Said Chuckie.

"Thank you Tommy, I mean Chuckie, I mean, whoever you are." Replied Jesse.

"Which reminds me, how are we gonna get you two switched back again?" Zack asked, as he took the last bite of his cookie.

"Hey! Give me your cookies." Demanded Angelica.

The babies who had yet to finish their cookies scrambled to stuff them into their mouths, in an attempt to hide them from Angelica.

"You dumb babies are gonna be sorry." Angelica muttered to herself, as she left the table, went into the living room to grab her Cynthia game master that she got for her fourth birthday, and snuck downstairs to the basement, unnoticed by the adults, in hopes to spoil the babies plan to get Tommy and Chuckie switched back.

"Well, it's time to put the pups to bed." Said Betty, as she along with Kira, Celeste, Laura, and Didi all walked into the kitchen, to find their kids had all finished their dinner and dessert.

The grown ups took all of the kids upstairs, and got everybody changed into their pajamas, and tucked into bed in Tommy and Dil's room.

"Goodnight kids, and Happy New Year." Said Didi, as she turned out the lights and closed the door.

Once the grown ups were out of sight, the babies all sat up in their beds, crib, and sleeping bags, giving one another confused looks.

"Hey wait a second, I thought Angelica said bedtime didn't exist on this night." Said Tommy.

"She did, I guess, the grown ups just, forgotted." Replied Chuckie.

Everyone overheard a loud party going on downstairs.

"The grown ups are still awake, maybe they forgotted that nobody goes to bed on New Years Eve, or whatever it's called." Said Jesse.

"Exactly, now come on guys, we need to get to the way downstairs place, and find that machine so me and Chuckie can switch back to normen." Said Chuckie, hopping down from Tommy's bed, the other toddlers, following him out of the bedroom, through the hallway, and down the stairs.

Everybody got to the bottom of the stairs, to find some of the adults in the entry hallway, and the basement door closed, with one of those child safety things on the doorknob, that twirls around, with only two secret wholes so an adult can reach in, and turn the actual doorknob.

"Uh oh, how are we gonna get past the grown ups?" Tommy asked.

"Zack, Jesse, you two find a way to distract the grown ups, while the rest of us get the door open." Said Chuckie, as he led Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil over to the basement door, and the toddlers stacked on top of one another, while Chuckie started to fiddle with the doorknob.

Just then, Jesse spotted Spike in the kitchen, and Zack spotted one of Spikfi's chew toys in the hallway. He picked it up and started squeaking it. This caused the dogs to run and start barking, getting the adults attention.

"I guess we'd better go see what's going on." Said Howard, as he ran into the living room, the other adults following behind him, to see what all of the barking and commotion was all about.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Zack rushed over to the toddlers at the basement door, Chuckie, not having much success at getting the door open, thanks to the child proof lock on it.

"Let me help you." Said Zack, as he too climbed on top of Phil's head, and together, he and Chuckie got the door open.

"Good work Zack, let's go." Said Chuckie, as all of the toddlers headed down the basement stairs.

Jesse however, before heading down, overheard the grown ups say something, that took him by surprise, but at the same time, was also important.

"Man is this night going by fast, only an hour left to go till the ball drops." Jesse overheard Betty say from the other room.

He ran downstairs quickly to catch up with his friends and give them the news.

"Guys, guys, we only have an hour to find that machine and get you two switched back. One of the grown ups said there was only an hour to go till the ball drops." Shouted Jesse.

"Um, how long is an hour again?" Phil asked.

"I know, it's two episodes of the Dummi Bears, or one episode of Reptar." Explained Zack.

"Um, that's not much time, is it." Said Lil.

The others nodded.

"Now guys, we need to split up, and look for two medal hats and a clicker." Said Chuckie, as everybody split up going in different directions.

Tommy saw that moose head and matress he ran into the last time he was down there, and decided to go off in a different direction, not wishing to have a repeat of the last time he went down there.

Everybody searched every nick and cranny of the basement, but nothing resembling a helmet or a clicker could be found. They were all about to give up hope, when Angelica burst out of a corner, and spotted the toddlers.

"Going somewhere?" Angelica asked.

"No Angelica, what makes you think that?" Chuckie asked.

"I know what you dumb babies are up to, and you'll never find it." Said Angelica.

"And what makes you so sure? Do you by chance know where this invention is?" Zack asked.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't, it all depends on whether you pipsqueaks do exactly what I say." Said Angelica, as she reached up and snatched Chuckie's glasses off of his face.

"Hey!" Shouted Chuckie.

"Ha ha ha, now your fearless leader is blind. What you little babies gonna do about it?" Angelica asked.

"You'd better give them back Angelica." Snapped Tommy.

"Why, so you dumb babies can switch back to your normal selves? I personally like having a scaredy cat for a cousin and being able to blind carrottop. Forget it babies, you lost, and besides, you're nowhere near the exist of this basement, you'll never make it out alive, not when the mole people are present." Said Angelica.

"Mole people?" Tommy asked in a panic.

"Now don't worry Chuckie, they're only in the movie, and as for you Angelica, when the grown ups find out we weren't able to switch back in time for New Years, you're gonna be in so much trouble." Said Chuckie.

"Uh oh, I never thought of that." Said Angelica.

"Now come on! Glasses or no glasses, I'm gonna find that machine and everything's gonna get back to normen. Are you wish me?" Chuckie asked, as he bumped into a pile of boxes.

"Ow." Said Chuckie.

"Here, let me help you." Said Zack, grabbing Chuckie's arm and leading him towards the stairs of the basement.

Just then, Angelica had raced up to the top of the stairs and switched off the lights.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Tommy.

"I told you you babies wouldn't make it." Said Angelica from the top of the stairs, an evil smile creeping across her face.

"You'd better turn those lights back on Angelica." Shouted Tommy.

"No I don't think I will." Replied Angelica.

Meanwhile, Peter finally arrived at the party, to find the grown ups playing a game of sherrades. He rang the buzzer doorbell, interrupting the game, and Stu let him in.

"Hey! Glad you could make it Peter!" Said Stu.

"How did meeting with the Sulten go?" Charlotte asked from the living room.

"Let's not discuss it." Peter replied.

"Say, are the kids awake?" Peter asked.

"Oh no Peter, we put them to bed." Replied Didi from the other room.

"We're playing a game of Sherrades, care to join us?" Betty asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll sit out here and come join everyone when it's close to midnight." Said Peter, as he sat on a chair in the entry hall, and Stu went back into the living room, to join the rest of the activity at the party.

It was then when Peter heard some noises from the basement, so decided to go and investigate. He opened the door to find Angelica standing there, and the basement completely pitch black.

"Angelica? What are you doing down here?" Peter asked.

"Peter? Is that you?" Chuckie asked.

"Tommy? Babies? What's going on here?" Peter asked.

Everybody followed the sound of Peter's voice and headed up the stairs, where they ran into Angelica. They went on to explain to Peter that they were downstairs searching for Peter's invention, but Peter went on to tell them that he had the invention with him all along, and that he had more or less, fixed it.

"Good, cuz while I love my bestest friend, I don't exactly wish to have his body, no offense Tommy." Said Tommy.

"And I much prefer to have Chuckie for a brother." Said Kimi.

Just then, Laura called from the living room.

"One minute left of 2013." Called Laura.

"That doesn't give us much time, come on." Said Phil, as all of the toddlers scrambled past Angelica and ran into the living room, Peter following close behind.

The toddlers ran past a crowd of grown ups, all standing around with glasses of Shampain and noise makers in their hands, to get over to the television, that was displaying Rocking New Years Eve on ABC.

"And we're live with Rockin' New Years Eve from Time Square, with only fourty-five seconds left to go of 2013." Said an announcer on the TV.

"Hurry Peter hurry! There's not much time left." Cried Chuckie.

Peter reached into a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform where he got out the helmets and the clicker. Now down to thirty seconds, Peter handed the helmets to Tommy and Chuckie.

"Put these on." Demanded Peter, as Tommy and Chuckie put their helmets on.

Now, down to fifteen seconds, as all of the grown ups formed a circle around the television, glasses of Shampain and noise makers in their hands.

"Hurry Peter, get the clicker, I don't wish to be Tommy forever." Cried Tommy in a panic.

Peter picked up the clicker with ten seconds despair. And the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…" Shouted all of the grown ups and the television.

Peter had had his finger on the green button.

"Four, three, two, one…" Said the adults in unison.

Peter hit the green button when the countdown timer read one second to 2014, and the new year came in with a bang, as several things happened at once.

"Happy New Year!" Shouted several of the adults, as they blue on Stu's ear piecing noise makers, and toasted their glasses of Shampain.

The ball dropped on the TV, and purple streaks of light appeared from the two helmets, as another bolt of lightning went off in the room, causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks, as the new year of 2014 rang in, and after the lightning cleared, all that could be heard for about a minute was the sound of Auld Lang Syne coming from the television.

"Uh, Happy New Year?" Stu asked, everybody laughing.

Just then, Chuckie looked around, noticing everything looked fuzzy.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Chuckie cried in a panic.

"We're right here Chuckie." Replied Peter, who looked over to see Chuckie was without his glasses, then turned to see that Angelica had them clutched in her fist.

"Angelica, give Chuckie back his glasses." Demanded Peter.

"Yes Peter." Said Angelica in her fake sweet voice she always used with the grown ups.

"Here Finster." Snapped Angelica, as she threw the glasses into Chuckie's hand. He put them on, and was relieved at what he saw.

"Tommy, I see you, yay, I have my body back!" Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Glad that's over." Peter said with a sigh of relief.

"Whatever do you mean Peter?" Didi asked.

Peter went on to explain to her that he had accidentally caused Tommy and Chuckie to undergo a body switch with an invention of his.

"So, that would explain why Chuckie was regressing." Said Chaz.

"And Tommy isn't ready for potty training after all." Said Didi disappointingly.

"I'm terribly sorry if I worried either one of you in any way, shape or form." Peter said apologetically.

"It's ok Peter, Tommy will be ready for potty training in another two months, just as the book said." Said Didi with a sigh.

"Don't feel bad Didi, remember when I thought Dil was ready to walk?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, you went as far as to attach a camera to the garage door to catch his first step, only to get a view of the carpet you placed down on the ground." Said Howard.

Stu, Chaz and Charlotte, all chuckled at the memory of that particular day, when they remeniced of how their kids started how to walk, in anticipation to catch Dil's first steps, when in reality, it was only the babies who were trying to help Dil walk that Stu caught a glimpse of out the kitchen window in the backyard, while on the phone with Didi.

Just then, Zack walked up to Dil, who while he was walking, he wasn't as steady on his feet as his older brother and friends, and Zack, not meaning to, leaned over Dil, causing Dil to lose his balance, and fall to the floor.

"Uh oh." Said Zack, realizing what he did.

Celeste overheard Zack say this, and couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh my gosh everyone, Zack just said his first word! He said uh oh! That's my boy!" Said Aunty Celeste, as she picked up her nephew, and gave him a hug.

Everybody scooped up their kids, and got everybody tucked into bed, as since everybody had more or less, drunk themselves silly of Shampain and other assorted drinks, they felt it was best, to not drive home, and stay the night, since they'd all be returning the following day for New Years dinner anyway.

Location: Stu and Didi's home, the evening of January 1, 2014

The majority of New Years Day was more or less, uneventful for Peter and the rugrats, since everybody was exhausted from the adventure they had the day before. That afternoon, several of the rugrats were cranky, and it took Peter snuggling up on the couch with Tommy snuggling up on top of him to get him to take a long nap, which they both took together, sleeping through a Reptar video, something hardly ever unheard of for that particular pair, since Peter and Tommy enjoyed watching Reptar and could hardly ever sleep through any of the movies, as they were always eager to see what would happen next.

Finally, three hours later, Didi awoke everybody from their nap, and had them all come into the kitchen, where everybody was seated around the table for a lovely feast.

"Dig in everybody, here's some health, wealth, and luck to begin the new year." Said Didi, laying down plates of ham, beans, and cabbage in front of everybody.

"Huh?" Tommy asked in confusion.

Peter, who was helping at this point to fix everyone's plates and serve each of the toddlers, went on to explain what Didi was talking about.

"Well, wealth is another name for money, and the cabbage represents money, while the ham represents health, which means to not get sick, and the beans represent luck." Explained Peter.

"So, are you saying if I eat all of this yucky green vegetable, I'll be rich?" Angelica asked.

"Not exactly Angelica, it's just a figure of speech, to have a good first meal of the new year." Said Peter.

"Shows how much you know. I can't even get more than a dime from the tooth fairy." Grumbled Angelica.

"Yeah, didn't you lose your first baby tooth a while back?" Peter asked, trying to recall the events of that day.

"Good thing it was her tooth, she was trying to get my teeth, and I'm glad she didn't." Said Chuckie, as he scooped up some ham on to his spoon.

"So, how's the ham Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Well, I know if I eat it, I'll never get sick again." Said Chuckie, taking a bite of his ham.

The other toddlers laughed.

"But I thought luck brought cookies, milk, and cha cha cha." Said Tommy, staring at the beans on his plate.

"Oh, no no, I believe you're thinking of your grandpa's friend, Lady Luck. This is simply, luck, you know, having good things happen to you in the new year. You know, like in Three Jacks and a Beanstalk, the beans helped them get a bigger house to live in, remember?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgotted about that." Said Tommy.

"Happy New Year, or, Happy Birthday to the calendar." Said Zack.

"Happy Birthday to the calendar." Said all of the toddlers in unison, bumping their sippy cups together, making a mess of their juice in the process.

"I'm just glad we're back to normen." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie, and thanks Peter, you saved us just in time." Said Tommy.

"You're welcome, but I would have gotten you two switched back later on today anyway." Said Peter.

"Not according to Angelica you wouldn't have." Chuckie muttered.

"Angelica? Did you trick these babies into thinking I had to get them switched back at the turn of the new year, or they'd be stuck in one another's bodies forever?" Peter asked Angelica, in a stirn tone of voice.

Angelica gulped and nodded.

"And why did you trick the babies, and take Chuckie's glasses?" Peter asked.

"Cuz those dumb babies got to have cookies and candy on New Years Eve for dessert and I didn't." Replied Angelica.

"Well, if you're a good girl, and finish your money, health, and luck, maybe your luck will change, and you'll get a cookie after all." Said Peter.

"Even better Peter, Angelica, how would you like a slice of mile high pie instead?" Charlotte asked.

"Oooh mommy, I would love some!" Said Angelica with a smile.

Everybody went on to eat their dinner and dessert, having the best New Years Day ever.

The End

Author's Note: For starters, several events of that story, such as the grown ups playing Sherrades, Zack causing Dil to lose his balance and say Uh Oh upon Dil falling to the ground, a child proof lock on the doorknob of the basement door, and Peter and Tommy taking a nap together, sleeping through a Reptar video on New Years Day, were all homages to actual events that took place with me, my nephew, and the rest of my family on New Years Eve and New Years Day of this year. Want details, please PM me. As for the reference with the ham, cabbage and beans representing health, money and luck, it's something I learned about a while back at my family's annual New Years Day dinner. Not sure exactly where it came from, but thought I'd incorporate it into this story, as an extra bonus to give a bit of hind sight involving the celebration of New Years, and the importance of the first major meal of the New Year bringing good fortune, luck, and health for the year to come, with a bit of twist on the toddler's interpretation of it, to the best of my ability. I'm sure that interpretation was lame, but hey, I did the best I could. And, for those of you who don't know, a mile high pie is made with a marang on top, and chocolate, vinella, and strawberry ice cream in the middle. It's served at a café place in New Orleans, Louisiana, and my dad made it for the first time this Christmas, with one slight diference. He only made it with strawberry ice cream, but it is indeed called, a mile high pie, because of how high the pie rises once it's frozen. And finally, did you notice some references to some Rugrats episodes in that chapter? Stu-Maker's Elves, A Step at a Time, Tooth or Dare, and Lady Luck? Well if you didn't, they were referenced in that chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed my story for New Years, and, no worries, I have plenty more great stories to come, in the remainder of 2015, so, please stay tuned, and, Happy Reading, to all of my Rugrat fans!


End file.
